You Mess With Him, You Mess With Me
by ItsDxrkInside
Summary: Where Mike is blind and is being harassed. Lots of Protective!Harvey. NO SLASH just bromance.
**hi guys**

 **this is just a two-shot where Mike is blind and is being harassed but of course, Harvey comes to the rescue - who doesn't love lots of protective Harvey?**

 **this is inspired but Sightless/Not Alone by Mcgeeklover (kind of like a short sequel) which I loved so much I just had to write this - you should definitely read it!**

 **it's also inspired by the film 'if i had wings' which is a great movie**

 **anyway I really hope you like this, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

 **YOU MESS WITH HIM, YOU MESS WITH ME**

 **CHAPTER 1**

From the second he had woken up, he knew his day would be a bad one.

He groaned as his alarm buzzed; the sound an irritant to his ear. He rubbed his eyes before opening them, only to be faced with complete darkness once again. Every morning when he woke up, he would always hope that maybe just maybe he could open his eyes and he would be able to see. It was a stupid thought really, he was blinded for good, but he couldn't help but hope. It was hard though as when you do open your eyes, you expect to see the light coming in from the windows but when you're faced with darkness, you sometimes have to reopen your eyes just to check.

It would happen every morning. But this morning it really got to him. It really got to him because he could hear the birds outside, he could feel the sun radiating onto his face but he wanted nothing more than to be able to see the sun – to see the light. Sure that's what he always wanted, but some days it bothered him more than others – and today was one of them.

He swung his legs off his bed and reached for his stick. After waving his arms around and locating it, he made his way over to the bathroom to take a shower.

He ran the shower in the hope of a nice warm wash but was instead faced by freezing cold water. _Oh shit_ he thought to himself, he had probably forgotten to pay his bills again. He took a super quick shower and walked out shivering.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, his feet got tangled with what felt like a pair of shoes and he found himself going flying forward. He hit the ground hard, feeling the full impact on his head. He groaned knowing that it would probably bruise. He lay there for a minute, feeling too dizzy to get up yet. He finally pushed himself up and got to his feet. He winced as he touched where his head had started to swell up slightly. He didn't know if the bruise was visible yet – because of course, he couldn't see.

So he had decided, today was a bad day. It got even worse when he found out he was all out of coffee, and when he realised he had mixed his black and non-black socks so now he had no idea what colour socks he was wearing.

And it got worse, because his phone started ringing and he knew Harvey was outside before he even had time to have any breakfast.

He quickly grabbed his stick and his bag before making his way outside.

He began to walk down the street, frowning slightly as he couldn't find the car. He suddenly felt a hand grab onto his elbow.

"This way you idiot," Mike could hear by his voice he was smiling as he said it.

Mike just glared at him, his eyebrows still furrowed into a frown.

"What's gotten into you? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Harvey joked as he led Mike to the car.

"You don't even know the half of it." He muttered in response.

They both sat into the car and Ray began to drive.

"Harvey, what colour are my socks?" He asked the older man lifting up his trouser legs slightly.

"Well one's black, and the other one's er... red," Mike groaned and rested his head against the window.

"What happened?" Harvey asked a mixture of concern and amusement in his voice.

"I got my black socks mixed up with my other ones," Mike mumbled sounding very miserable.

"Hey, don't worry; I'll come sort them out for you." Harvey said punching Mike lightly on his arm; he hated it when the kid got upset, especially when it was about his blindness.

"But who owns red socks anyway?"

* * *

He and Harvey were working on a case which involved suing a factory which was apparently letting out harmful gases and had resulted in many of the workers become seriously ill. Some of them had cancer and many of them had suffered from heart disease. It wasn't one they could lose. Harvey had gotten Donna to print off all of the documents in Braille so mike could read them. He had pretty much mastered Braille; he had always been a quick learner.

He worked for a while before hearing his phone buzz. He checked in front of him on his desk but it wasn't there. He frowned slightly; he had sworn he had left it there. He searched around frantically as heard it buzz again.

"You alright there, Ross?" It was Kyle. Mike could hear his slight mocking tone and he knew Kyle well enough to know that his intentions were never good when it came to mike.

"I'm fine, Kyle." Mike replied trying to act as if none if it were bothering him. He hated times like this. He just felt so small and vulnerable; he felt as though he was weaker than them all - or they certainly acting like they were above him.

"Are you sure? I mean to be honest Ross, you don't look fine" he heard some sniggering coming from behind where the rest of the associates were, but he ignored it.

"I said I'm fine!" Mike was getting slightly irritated with the fact that he couldn't find his phone and the fact that Kyle was being a dick didn't make it any better.

"Really? Nah you're-"

Kyle suddenly became silent.

"Mr Specter, urm sorry I was just giving Mike a hand here I er-"

Mike smirked to himself trying to imagine Kyle's face right now.

"Get back to work." he heard Harvey snap.

His phone was placed into his hand and he smiled at the older man.

"Thanks, Harvey,"

"You're welcome. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good,"

"They bothering you?" Harvey asked and Mike smiled at the protectiveness in Harvey's voice.

"No, it's cool,"

"How're you getting along with the work?" Harvey said letting go of the previous matter.

"Good, I've only got a little bit left"

"Alright, just take your time."

And with that, he left - not before giving Kyle another glare.

He could hear the other associates muttering about him. They had always been jealous of him, ever since he got here. Every single one of the associates had wanted to work under Harvey Specter, but Harvey and chosen Mike, and they hated him for that. They had thought Harvey would get rid of him after the accident and had certainly sounded surprised when he came back to work. Not all the associates were bad, in fact the majority of them were nice to mike and got on with him, it was just the odd few that really seemed to hate him.

* * *

A few hours later, he stood up and reached out for his stick before carefully making his way down the corridor and into Harvey's office.

"Nice socks, Ross!" He heard someone shout out from behind him – presumably Kyle again.

The rest of the day went by as any usual day would. He went over to Harvey's office at lunch and sat with Harvey eating the hotdog Harvey had bought him from the stand. He had finished all of the work he had been given; although he wasn't as quick as before, he still worked at a decent pace and was glad that he wasn't a completely useless associate.

"Alright Mr. Stevenson, I can assure you we will get it done, you have nothing to worry about." Harvey hung up and Mike heard him sigh in frustration.

"What's up?" Mike asked from his position on the couch.

"The contract forbids us from shutting the factory down until at least 2 years from now," Mike could picture Harvey sitting back in his chair and shaking his head slightly right now.

"So ... we need to find a loophole in the contract?"

"That's what you're going to do. I'm going down there to speak to Mr. Stevenson and the rest of them to explain the situation - apparently they aren't too happy about it." Harvey told him "Donna's gone to get the contract printed off for you, she'll be back soon. You can work in here if you like."

* * *

Mike spent hours after that looking through the contract. He was tired and he was starting to get a headache; he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep.

Everyone else had left and he was now alone in a conference room looking through the extremely long contract and other files in attempt to find a loophole so they could win this case.

He heard someone walk in and turned his head frantically although there was no point in doing so.

"It's me, kid" he relaxed at the familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Harvey,"

"How are you getting along?"

"haven't really found anything yet,"

He heard Harvey pull out a chair and sit down beside him.

"What're you doing?"

"Giving you a hand."

They worked for over an hour and Mike was really getting pissed off. His head was hurting from the fall this morning and he was extremely hungry despite the hotdog he had eaten at lunch. He just wished more than anything that he could actually see the files instead of having to feel them; his hands were getting tired and he knew he would've been quicker if he could see. All in all, he was having a bad day.

He threw down the files and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms.

"What's up with you?" Harvey asked him.

"Nothing" he muttered.

"Mike?"

"I've just had enough. I'm not doing this."

"What?" Harvey asked, slightly bewildered at mikes tantrum.

"I'm going home, I'm not doing this any longer."

Harvey sighed "Mike, what's gotten into you? You know this is important, if we don't find a way out soon then we lose the case and these cancer victims get ripped off!"

"Yeah you think I don't know that?!"

"Well then what is it? What you don't care about these people?" He was really testing Harvey's patience now. It hadn't been a great day for Harvey either, Mike had been working much slower than he needed him too and was supposed to have found a loophole already. Harvey was here helping the kid and all he got in return was a tantrum.

"Of course I care about these people! Much more than you ever will! And I don't know why you're so fussed - oh yes of course, you just need to win, you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself!" it took mike a good few seconds to realise what he had said, and when he did, he immediately regretted it.

He heard Harvey violently stand from his chair, knocking stuff off the table in the process.

"I don't give a shit about anyone but myself huh? So what about everything I've been doing for you over the past few months? Keeping you at my place, taking care of you, that means nothing does it?" Harvey was fuming. He thought Mike of all people would understand that he did care, especially after everything he had done for the kid.

"Harvey, I didn't mean th-"

"Do you know what? Save it Mike. I'm going home."

The second Harvey stormed out of the room, Mike's eyes began to well up.

What had he done? Of course he hadn't meant any of it, he knew Harvey cared a lot. He had just been so pissed and let it all out on the older man, and now that he was sat here alone, he really regretted it.

* * *

Harvey stormed out of the building, breathing hard. Did the kid really think that of him? How could he after everything they had been through, after everything Harvey had done for him? He didn't care when others said it about him but he had thought Mike knew him well enough to know that it wasn't true and that he wasn't a selfish bastard.

But surely Mike didn't actually mean it. The kid looked like he had been having a bad day - Harvey wouldn't blame him, if he was in Mike's position, his everyday would be a bad day.

Then he realised what he had done. He had left his associate - his blind associate - on his own. He always gave the kid a lift home; it was better than Mike trying to hail a cab. He also realised he had knocked stuff on the table which meant mike would have trouble finding his things.

Harvey sighed and made his way back upstairs.

* * *

Mike rummaged around trying to locate all the files that Harvey had knocked off on his way out. And once again, he felt so lost. He managed to find a few files and use his fingers to find out the page numbers so he could put them in order. He just wished more than anything that Harvey would come back.

He heard a noise coming from behind him – almost like footsteps.

Everyone else had gone home; it had just been him and Harvey.

"Harvey?" He questioned "Is that you?" He hoped it was but he got no reply in return.

He stood up from his chair as the noises grew louder.

"Who's there?" He called out. The noises suddenly stopped. It was probably nothing he thought to himself.

He went to sit back down but his chair was suddenly pulled out from beneath him sending him falling to the floor. He gasped in shock, desperately attempting to clamber back onto the chair. The chair was pulled again and he heard some sniggering coming from behind him.

He stood up shakily and went towards the table. He gathered up all of the files and reached out for his bag – only to find it wasn't there.

The files were suddenly snatched out of his hands and thrown on the floor. The table began banging and he covered his ears trying to block it all out.

"Please, stop," He whispered in desperation, hoping that whoever was doing this would just stop.

Fingers suddenly started poking at his sides and he flinched away in panic. He wanted it to stop, he wanted Harvey. He tried to run to the other side of the conference room but stumbled over what felt like a chair and flew onto the floor.

He heard laughing. There was more than one of them. They were laughing at him and mocking him and he never felt so vulnerable and pathetic in his life.

He quickly got back up onto his feet but was suddenly sent back down onto the floor by a pair of heavy hands shoving him to the ground.

His ears began to well up and a tear slipped down. He crawled backwards until he felt a wall and cowered into the corner, praying that this would end soon.

* * *

The elevator reached the 50th floor and Harvey stepped out. He walked down the corridor to the conference room where he had left Mike all alone.

As he got closer to the room, he could see there was someone else in there. He began to walk faster as he realised that when he had left there was no one else in the office.

The guy standing near the entrance of the room had a phone in his hand; he looked like one of the associates Harvey never remembered the names of. He saw Harvey approaching and shouted something before belting down the corridor.

Harvey's pace increased as he realised something was wrong.

His heart began to beat faster as fear pumped through his veins. He got to the conference room only to find a man towering over Mike who was on the floor and looked like he had just been pushed.

Harvey stormed up to the man and grabbed him arm violently, shoving him against the glass wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The anger was evident in his voice as he leaned dangerously close to the other man.

"I-I I'm-nothing-I" The man stammered and Harvey suddenly recognised him as the associate that had been pestering Mike today.

"What's your name?" Harvey asked him, keeping a tight grip on his shirt.

"K-k-Kyle, sir," Harvey wanted more than anything to punch him; to punch him so hard he would never pester Mike ever again. The pieces all clicked. The other associate with the phone was probably recording. There were files scattered all over the place and Mike's bag was on the other side of the room. A chair was toppled over and Harvey knew they hadn't given Mike a good time.

"Well Kyle, you are a son of a bitch," There were no words that could describe the anger inside of him but then he looked at his associate who was still on the floor backed up into the corner and realised it was Mike who needed him right now "You better get the hell out of here fast before I end up doing something so bad that even your own mother wouldn't recognise you," He hissed into the associates face before shoving him extremely hard against the wall "I'll deal with you tomorrow".

The associate quickly pulled out of Harvey's grip and ran out of the room.

Harvey was quickly beside his associate's side. As he got close he saw that the kid looked scared out of his skin – and he wouldn't blame him.

He laid a gentle hand onto Mike's shoulder.

"Hey, kid," He said softly.

"H-Harvey?" He could hear the fear and pain in Mike's voice and it struck right at his heartstrings.

"Yeah kid, it's me," That was all it took for Mike to throw his arms around Harvey and clutch onto him for dear life.

Mike clutched tightly onto the material of Harvey's suits jacket. He needed reassurance. He needed to know he was no longer alone; that Harvey was actually there. They stayed like that for a while with Mike clinging onto Harvey.

Harvey rubbed his back slowly as Mike sobbed into Harvey's shoulder. Harvey suddenly felt extremely guilty for leaving the kid on his own.

"It's okay," Harvey whispered "You're okay."

Mike hastily pulled back and rubbed a hand down his face.

"I-I ... I'm sorry," He muttered to Harvey.

"Hey, it's fine," Harvey told him "Let's take you home."

"What about the case?"

"Screw the case; we can deal with that tomorrow." The case was the last thing he was worried about right now. The first being getting Mike home and safe, and the second was making the associates responsible pay for what they did. He was focusing on the one he could manage right now. He frowned slightly at seeing a bruise on Mike's forehead that he had missed earlier; he'd ask the kid about that later.

They both stood up and Harvey went over to the table and put all of Mike's stuff into his bag and handed it to him. He let Mike take his elbow and they both made their way outside where Ray was waiting.

They went straight to Harvey's condo and neither of them said a word about it. He grabbed some takeout on the way as he was hungry and he knew Mike would be too.

They ate their dinner and Mike was extremely grateful as his stomach was no longer violently rumbling.

Harvey brought Mike a blanket and a pillow so Mike could sleep on the couch.

"Harvey?" Mike called out.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry," Mike told him genuinely.

"Its fine, kid," Harvey said with a sigh.

"Honestly, I didn't mean any of it I-"

"I know, its ok. Bad day huh?"

"Yeah," Mike said with a sad sigh.

"What happened on your head?" Harvey asked him "That's right, it's bruised up," Harvey told him as Mike frowned slightly.

"I just tripped this morning,"

"Need me to come tidy up your apartment?" Harvey said with a chuckle.

"I think it's okay," Mike told him smiling back. Harvey was laughing when he said it but Mike knew that he would do it if Mike said yes.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit." It had resulted in a day long headache that wasn't going away.

He heard Harvey get up and walk away before returning and handing Mike a glass of water in one hand and a tablet in the other.

Mike swallowed the medicine and handed the glass back to Harvey with a thanks.

"Harvey, it was the associates, wasn't it?" Mike asked him swallowing hard.

"Yeah," Harvey decided it were best if he was just honest with Mike "But they're not getting away with it, I'm going to make sure of it."

"Thanks, Harvey,"

"No problem, kid" Harvey told him giving his shoulder a squeeze "Get some sleep."

Little did they know that the next day it was all about to get a lot worse.

* * *

 **thanks for reading:)**


End file.
